Dee, Daddy Cool
by DeeRyoFan
Summary: Sometimes defense can come from unexpected sources, too... Oneshot. Bikky's POV.


**Dee, Daddy Cool**

another FAKE-fanfic by DeeRyoFan

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately. (wails)... except for the plotbunny, hehe. ;) My preciousss. Ahem.

**Time frame:** Set some years after Dee and Ryo get together. Bikky is 21, Carol 24. Told from Bikky's POV.

**Summary:** Sometimes defense can come from unexpected sources, too... One-shot.

**Warnings:** Language, definitely this time. ;)

**Rating:** PG13

**Beta:** Ookami – thank you so much for your help and support with this little story! You're great:)

Also a big **Thank you** to Claudia (aka Ranmaru), for her encouraging me to post this story. I am so glad you like it, my friend:)

**A/N:** Reviews are greatly welcome. It's not my first FAKE-fanfic (but my second gg), but if you'd still be gentle (and honest!) I'd really appreciate it lol. Flames will be fed to the Balrog living in my closet… I swear that thing eats everything!

* * *

_  
Underlined Italics put emphasis on words._

* * *

(told from Bikky's point of view)

Last week Carol and I celebrated the 6th anniversary of our relationship (and her 24th birthday). We have been friends for a much longer time, of course, but last week, six years ago, I finally claimed her as mine... or, to be honest, rather she claimed me as hers! Anyways, the thing is, we fell in love and have been together now for 6 years. Six happy years, very happy years. Of course we had our fights, we still do, but that just makes a relationship all the spicier, right? I hope (and hopefully she hopes so, too) we will be together for the rest of our lives. Next year, when I finally finish College here in L.A. I'm going to ask her _"the question"_, if you catch my drift. I know that some people think I'm too young to get married, but what does age count when you know you love someone? Nada, niente, zero, zilch, zip - to quote my foster dad. No, not Ryo. The other one. Dee.

Right, Dee and Ryo are still together and they are so freaking happy with each other even after well over nine years it's almost disgusting. Heh. Well, actually it's very cute, but don't tell anyone, I said that - especially not Carol, I'd never hear the end of her "Told you so"! So, last week, when Carol and I were out for dinner (I especially hopped a flight from L.A. to NYC to be at home for our special day as a surprise. Gosh, I think I've never been hugged so tight in my entire life. I wish I could have stayed longer!), she asked me, when exactly I had realized that I love Dee to be my dad as much as I love Ryo. The truth is, I think I didn't really become aware of it until she asked me the very question! But I do remember one incident, that somehow forever changed Dee and my relationship for the better...

I was 15, and Carol and I had just started dating as lovers instead of as friends. It was a cloudy October day and we - Ryo, Dee, Carol and I - had driven up all the way to Boston to visit Ryo's family. After Ryo had cleared his parents' name - they accidentally had been caught up in some dark Mafia business and got killed... just don't ask, it's pretty complicated - his family had, slowly but surely, started to contact him again.

I guess Ryo was too happy about getting his family's attention again to notice that most of them were still the same shallow, haughty people. Anyways, we drove all the way up to Boston to attend a big family gathering of Ryo's gang. I think, in some ways Ryo is lucky that his people are so snobbish - they actually found it very _chic_ that Ryo turned out to be gay! That is, until they found out who Ryo's lover was, or rather, what his lover's job was. They could barely stand the thought that "their Randy" was a cop, but that he would hook up with another cop was simply a... what was the word again? Catastrophe? Scandal? Fauxpas?... I don't remember the exact phrase they used but to put it short: they didn't approve.

Now, the problem with Dee Laytner, of course, is he's a cop for many different reasons, but he is a _very good_ cop, because he is such a highly perceptive guy. Annoyingly perceptive. And believe me, I know what I'm speaking of. While Ryo believed that I was still playing with the Nintendo thingy, and Carol still cuddled her Barbie dolls, Dee knew exactly when Carol and I started to play with each other's bodies instead. I can't tell you how embarrassing it was, when one day Dee pulled me aside, shoved a pack of condoms into my hands and told me to "make good use" the time Ryo and he would be out of town. I don't know what made me blush harder - Dee's frank "safety instructions" or the hugs and kisses Ryo bestowed upon me not ten minutes later as good-bye of sorts, and in full front of Carol and her friend Lacy, too! But I'm getting off track again.

So, yeah, Dee is highly, annoyingly perceptive. The minute we walked into the huge room, where Ryo's family was gathered, he sensed something was up. I could see his shoulders stiffen and his eyes turn cold. Usually Dee has gentle, kind eyes, even though they're green. It's a warm green, almost like very dark moss or something. But he has this trick, when he makes his eyes appear to be cold and hard. I wish I knew how to do that - but whenever I ask him he just mutters something weird about being kidnapped by aliens and stuff (he thinks it's funny, so I let him believe that it amuses me when he starts to use his "robot voice" and speaks in police codes. Tsk.).

However, he tried really hard to be polite - really, I've never seen him on better behavior ever - and well-mannered. He made some funny remarks here and there and was really charming (just don't tell anyone I said that, either!). So charming actually, that Carol started to cling to him as if they had been joined at the hip or something (Grrr!). Later, she told me that she had sensed something was going on too, and she just had wanted to let Dee know he had her support. Ah well. So yeah, all in all Dee was great that day, and still the subtly delivered metaphorical blows against him didn't cease. Nor did the sort of disgusted or, even worse, pitiful stares he received by some members of Ryo's family. Ryo, of course, was completely oblivious to what was going on and happily chatting along with his Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick - the only people who were really nice towards Dee, Carol and me that day.

So the day went on, until Dee finally had had enough and headed outside for a "smoke" (only, he had quit smoking a year prior to that as some sort of 2nd anniversary gift for Ryo!). Carol and I had then made ourselves sparse, too, and were quietly sitting on the stairs outside of the house's kitchen. We could see Dee from our vintage point, but he couldn't see us. And then we heard someone enter the kitchen, and then four of Ryo's aunts and cousins gave Dee a running down like you wouldn't believe. Of course they hadn't seen him or us, but apparently they also hadn't seen that the backyard door was halfway open (thanks to Carol and my sneaking out before) because if they had maybe they would have been more careful.

So, they were making nasty remarks about Dee, and some of the things they said really hit below the belt. Like one of them said that she found that "at least Dee's handsome" and someone else replied, "Yeah, but you know what they say about good looks and no brains..." and another one simply answered, "Yeah, but you also know what they say about stupid men being good fucks..." and then they laughed their heads off and raved on about how Ryo was just interested in Dee because he was a good fuck and stuff, and that Ryo would get bored with him soon enough and move on to find himself a "real man" instead of having a "pity relationship with a stupid orphan. Come on, even his parents didn't want him! Hahaha". (I guess Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick had told them some about Dee's background.)

And through all this Dee was standing outside the kitchen door, staring at a spot on the door's frame and listening quietly. He didn't even look mad or angry or hurt or sad - just incredibly lost. Like it was his mistake they were speaking about him like that, like what they said was true. It really made my blood boil, but before I could move to go in there and tell them to shut the fucking hell up, the talk suddenly moved on to another subject: _my humble self_.

I don't even remember most of what was said, but there's one thing I won't ever forget, and that's when one of them said: "I don't know what Randy wants with the monkey boy. He's just a rat from the streets. He'll just end up being shot in a drug bust or something anyway like his jerk of a father."

It was just so hurtful to hear them say something like that about my real dad and me, without knowing me or knowing my real dad. Dad wasn't a bad guy. Okay, so he wasn't exactly Mr. Perfect, but he was truly alright and I loved him. And he loved me, too. He always tried to keep me out of his business and protect me. He always asked how my day was even when he was stoned - some parents don't even bother to ask that when they're perfectly clear. He always took me out to the game center on my birthdays, and he always had a little gift for me on Christmas eve. Even if it was only a new baseball cap one of his drug dealing friends had organized for him.

The killing blow, however, was delivered, when they said, "Most likely he'll stab Randy in the back, rob him and then, on the run, get himself shot by the cops. He's only a little ungrateful nigger after all."

I was probably too shocked and too hurt by what they had said to move, even only an inch - apart from the fact that Carol had my hand in a death grip, so I couldn't have moved anyway.

But then something happened. Something that no one had expected - least of all me, to be honest. Dee slammed the kitchen door open and standing as tall and broad as he could, he said:

"That's quite enough! You may say what you want about me or about my relationship with Ryo or what you think I am to Ryo, for I know you're only dying of envy because you can't even begin to comprehend let alone achieve the depths of what Ryo and I share. But don't you dare talking about our kid like that! Bikky is more mature, stronger and brighter than all of you ignorant idiots I have had the misfortune to meet. And you'll never - and I repeat n-e-v-e-r - reach his level of good-heartedness, compassion, intelligence or inner strength. And should I ever hear you or anyone else of this so called _family_ speaking of our son like that ever again, I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born. Am I making myself clear or shall I repeat it for you, very slowly, so that even retards like you may get it?"

I guess at that point they simply stared at him mouth agape or maybe even dared to nod. I mean, I was ready to wet myself and I wasn't even at the receiving end of this dressing down!

Then Dee added, purely for emphasis I guess: "Plus, for your information, Bikky is _half-Caucasian_. And besides, it is called _African-American_, you sycophantic, congenitally flatlining, shameless exhibition of genetic deficiency!" And with that, he slammed the door close again.

What Dee hadn't noticed was Ryo, who had been standing behind him, but out of view of the people in the kitchen the entire time. He had arrived shortly after his relatives had started to badmouth me, probably because he wanted to check on Dee after he had claimed he would be outside for a smoke.

So Ryo had heard most of what his aunts and cousins had said about me. When Dee turned around they suddenly stood face to face and I was ready to jump to Dee's defense for a change, when Ryo's grim face suddenly broke out into a positively blinding beam and he grabbed Dee and hugged the stunned, speechless man so fiercely, the poor guy actually started to choke. Then the whole scene started to get really sappy, because Ryo began to kiss Dee like there wasn't a tomorrow - tongue and all, I mean, ewww, man, I'm still suffering from a severe trauma here! - and told him over and over again how much he loved him.

Of course after that, we didn't stay for long. Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick tried to make amends for their relatives' inexcusable behavior, but it just would have gotten awkward if we had stayed there.

A few days later, two of the women who had made the nasty remarks about Dee and me, actually called to apologize. I guess Aunt Elena had let them know just how less she thought of them after what they had done. But I also like to think that Dee's little speech had impressed them enough to reconsider their opinion of us.

I still don't think either Ryo or Dee know that Carol and I had been there on the stairs that day. That we had heard and seen everything. And I doubt that Dee ever told Ryo what his relatives had said about him and their relationship, although I'm sure despite everything Dee had told them back then, he was deeply hurt by what these people thought of him and his and Ryo's relationship.

But there was one good thing coming out of it and that was the change in my perception of Dee. Up to that point, I had always believed that Dee did only see me as Ryo's kid, the kid of his lover, but not as one of his own. Rather a nuisance he wanted to get rid of as often and as quickly as possible. Back then, I hadn't understood that all the reprimands, all his lectures and all his inquiring about my progress at school and so on were not meant to irritate me but rather the natural concern and behavior of a caring parent.

Deep down inside I had known right from the start that Dee could, and would, be my friend, my big brother of sorts. A pain in the ass (like all big brothers), yes, but a very protective pain in the ass if need be. I had just never dreamt to hope he could be my dad, too. And Goddammit, if it isn't the best thing next to having Carol's love to have Ryo _and_ Dee as dads, I don't know what is.

Dee and I, well, of course, we still bicker and fight, including a lot of headlocks, name calling and punching. And it still feels exceptionally good to kick his ass when we play basketball or baseball or Playstation or stuff. But the difference is, now we embrace when we say our good-byes when I have to fly back to L.A., and we hug each other fiercely when I come home to New York for Christmas or summer holidays. And when I'm in L.A. we sometimes call each other in the middle of the night just to get a rise out of each other and to exchange our usual round of bantering.

Mhmm, which reminds me... it's well past 2 a.m. in New York now, and Dee was on early shift today while Ryo is out of town for a sharpshooter congress. Time to make a phone call, I guess... heh.

**The End**


End file.
